1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys and games and more particularly to a computer implemented game playable in conjunction with a video screen.
2. Description of the Background Art
Video games, including those playable in arcades as well as those playable in conjunction with home TV sets, are presently enjoying extraordinary popularity. A variety of patents have been issued which relate to video game apparatus and methods including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,148,485, 4,104,625, 4,167,019, 4,045,789, 4,169,272, 4,129,883, 4,099,719, 4,189,145, 4,054,919. While the diversity of video games is large, there is a continuing demand for new and improved games of this type.